


Honey

by Darness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darness/pseuds/Darness
Summary: [ UA Sans Surnaturel ] Il détestait vraiment cette personne du plus profond de son être, même s'il ne saurait dire pourquoi exactement. Ils se détestaient tellement forts, personne n'avait jamais osé dire quelque chose ou s'interposer, et certainement personne n'imaginait que les choses puissent évoluer ainsi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey/gifts).



**Fic spéciale pour la personne du même nom :3**

* * *

De tout les hommes, de toutes les femmes, de tous les humains de la planète et même les animaux pouvaient être compris, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait l'exaspérer au plus haut point, lui donner une rage telle qu'il avait envie d'arracher la tête au premier venu, cette personne qu'il détestait plus que tout, c'était bien lui, cet espèce d'outrancier à deux ronds qui ne valait pas mieux qu'un clodo pseudo-rebelle quand on y regardait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire le malin alors que sa situation n'avait rien pour, il n'était pas simplement rebelle, juste quelqu'un qu'on a mis sur la touche, reclus de tous, au lieu de se l'ouvrir, il devrait se la fermer et baisser les yeux. Se fondre dans la masse pour ne pas se rendre compte à quel point il est insignifiant et ne signifie rien, absolument rien pour personne.

Mais non, il ne se taisait pas, il ne se faisait pas tout petit, loin de là ! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler, de faire son foireux fanfaron, de montrer aux autres qu'il pouvait se permettre des choses qu'aucun autre ne pouvait. Cet enfoiré. Cette fouinasse au sourire narquois qui n'avait sans doute qu'une envie, c'est gagner contre lui peu importe le comment du pourquoi. Peu importe la raison. Il voulait le voir abandonner, une fois dans sa vie avoir le dernier mot.

Est-ce qu'il allait se laisser faire ? Certainement pas. Jamais. Plutôt mourir. Si l'autre avait de la fierté, lui il avait une fierté au-delà de l'acceptable, au-delà du bon sens moral. Jamais il n'avait laissé qui que ce soit avoir le dernier mot, mis à part ses parents et ses professeurs, n'ayant pas trop le choix à ce sujet. Personne d'autre. Pas moyen. Son statut social ne le permettait même pas, à aucun niveau, s'il se laissait marcher sur les pieds maintenant, alors qu'est-ce que ce serait plus tard ? Non, décidément, même s'il devait faire preuve d'une mauvaise foi incroyable pour ça.

Là n'était pas le problème pour le moment, le problème c'était cet individu qui lui bouffait le moral. Qui venait réduire en poussière le moindre de ses meilleurs moments en dehors de chez lui, qui se trouvait sur son chemin, comme un chardon, toujours prêt à piquer. Attendant, guettant le bon moment pour hanter le moindre soupçon de sourire qui poindrait le bout de son nez. Vous pourriez croire qu'il le raterait, vous ? Parce que lui savait que non. Impossible. C'était comme croire au père noël. S'il voulait être heureux, enfin, alors il devrait se débarrasser de lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. Croyez bien qu'il avait déjà imaginé d'une dizaine de façon différente comment le tuer, cacher ses traces, et faire disparaître le corps.

Malheureusement, il n'avait rien mis en œuvre. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion et peut-être aussi parce qu'il était gentil au fond... ou au moins assez gentil pour ne pas commettre un meurtre quand bien même il en meurt d'envie. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. En tout cas plus qu'hier et probablement moins que demain. À qui il vouait cette haine sans borne ?

Theo Raeken.

La raclure de toutes les raclures du lycée. Vous pouvez être sûr que s'il y a un problème, il sera lié à l'histoire d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il séchait un jour sur deux, ou une demi-journée sur deux, selon son envie du moment. Il passait son temps à répondre aux professeurs, à faire le malin accompagné de son petit sourire de fouinasse, ce fameux sourire qui lui donne envie de lui refaire le portrait. Oh Jackson en avait rêvé, pour sûr, mais... il n'était pas sûr de gagner vu la réputation de l'autre dans ce domaine, sans parler du fait qu'il se pensait intouchable. Il n'était pas du genre à s'abaisser à frapper quelqu'un, une personne du bas peuple qui ne méritait sans doute rien de plus qu'une profonde indifférence, ou comme à l'heure actuelle... du mépris. Il avait conscience de sa suffisance et ne s'en formalisait pas. Il fallait commencer par se penser au-dessus des autres pour finir par l'être.

Malgré toutes les merdes que provoquait Raeken, et aussi mystérieux que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait toujours pas été viré du lycée. Il ne savait par quel miracle parce que franchement, il le méritait largement. N'importe quel élève aurait fais ne serait-ce que le quart de ce qu'il a fait, se serait vite retrouvé à coups de pieds au cul dehors. Pour sûr. Et il était toujours là, à son grand dam. Mais que faisaient le directeur ou les professeurs quand on avait besoin d'eux ? Il aurait bien dis à son père de glisser un mot à ce sujet mais savait qu'il était bien trop occupé pour lui accorder la moindre attention.

Ce jour-là était plutôt bien parti, en fait, puisque Theo n'était pas venu en cours, il était peut-être le seul à l'avoir remarquer en y réfléchissant bien, mais ça faisait partie de sa vie quotidienne et dans son évaluation de la journée parfaite, il y avait en gros « inexistence totale de Theo Raeken ». Actuellement, il était partis dans un coin tranquille appelé plus communément « fast food » pour grignoter avec sa petite bande d'amis. Lydia, Danny et Brett en somme. On pourrait croire que lui et Lydia Martin, son ex-petite-amie, seraient restés en mauvais terme après leurs ruptures, mais pas du tout. Sans doute parce que la première fois qu'il a voulu passer à l'acte, elle lui a enfin avoué qu'elle n'était pas vraiment de ce bord-là, et il était le seul au courant.

Jackson pourrait aussi se poser des questions en voyant que son meilleur ami Danny était gay et son autre ami, Brett, était bi. Tant de questions qu'il ne se posera évidemment pas, parce qu'il pense que tout est tracé pour lui, qu'il n'y a pas à réfléchir. À part, peut-être, comment il va faire manger la table à ce Theo qui entre à son tour dans l'endroit et qui se dirige droit sur lui d'un pas assuré, à son sourire on sait déjà qu'il prépare quelque chose, Jackson se demanda alors si lui balancer sa boisson à la tronche était envisageable.

\- Alors, Whittemore... encore en train de traîner avec tes amis ?

\- Oui, il paraît que ça se fait, peut-être que tu serais au courant si tu en avais.

\- Oh mais moi je n'ai besoin de personne pour me sentir moi-même, et toi tu serais quoi sans eux ?

\- Je resterai Jackson Whittemore, capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse quand même, et toi tu resterais un pauvre nul dont personne ne veut, comme toujours.

\- Fais gaffe, Whittemore, à force de chercher les ennuis tu vas les trouver...

\- Il me semble que le seul qui en cherche ici, c'est toi.

C'était littéralement un combat de coq, les deux se défièrent du regard, comme prêt à se jeter l'un sur l'autre, avant de finalement décrocher leurs regards au même moment, d'accord enfin sur une chose : s'ignorer pour les minutes à venir. Theo partit commander aux caisses alors que Jackson reprenait sa conversation comme si de rien n'était. Ça faisait bien deux ans que c'était comme ça entre eux, les autres avaient bien essayé de se mettre entre eux au départ, mais voyant qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que s'envoyer des piques, avaient lâché l'affaire. Maintenant c'était monnaie courante et ils faisaient avec, tout simplement.

Une routine habituelle en somme dont aucun des deux ne semblaient s'ennuyer, au contraire, c'était à croire que Theo était venu spécialement là parce qu'il avait vu Jackson et qu'il ne supportait pas qu'il se passe une journée sans qu'il puisse l'énerver. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne s'acharne autant. Whittemore était loin de se poser toutes ces questions à vrai dire, pour lui le statut de Theo était déjà tout fais dans sa tête. Une fouinasse à la gueule d'ange, manipulateur qui mérite une bonne trempe maison. Et surtout de se faire virer du lycée, comme ça il ne sera plus amené à le voir autant.

Seulement voilà, même Jackson Whittemore, fils de procureur, n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'il veut. Au-delà du fait que Theo l'agace à un point inimaginable, il y a aussi ses études et les sports qui sont des choses dans lesquelles il s'investit, non pas pour être l'un des meilleur mais LE meilleur, histoire que son père soit enfin fier de lui. Il obtient des notes exceptionnelles, un poil en-dessous de Lydia, il est capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse mais aussi celle de natation... Il n'est pas personne, lui. Et des gens comptent dessus pour bien des choses, contrairement à l'autre freluquet.

La surprise fut grande quand il découvrit, le lendemain même, que Theo n'était pas en cours. Il ne séchait pas deux jours d'affilés habituellement. Il fut encore plus scié lorsque le professeur lui dit de lui porter ses devoirs.

\- Vous n'avez jamais demandé qu'on lui porte quoique ce soit, et on sait tous que c'est inutile, il ne les fait jamais ! Se défendit Whittemore, n'ayant aucune envie de se rendre là-bas.

\- Eh bien, Jackson, il est de notre devoir de veiller à ce que tout le monde ait la même chance. Surtout que nous n'arrivons pas à contacter ses parents, alors il serait bon qu'au moins une personne se rende sur place.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ?! Geignit le blondinet.

\- Tu es le délégué de classe.

Ah, exact, il se put que Jackson ait oublié ce léger détail. Il grimaça en se rendant compte que le professeur avait raison mais ne répondit rien, se faisant à l'idée qu'il allait rendre une petite visite à son pire ennemi. Ou son ennemi tout court, il n'en avait qu'un, et il fallait que ce soit lui. Il ne s'était jamais rendu chez lui, enfin il savait à peu près où ça se trouvait mais n'y était jamais vraiment allé. Il imaginait déjà une grande maison de style Dracula, et se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler la chambre de son ennemi. Sans doute était-elle recouverte de posters de groupe un peu dark, du genre Slipknot. Une chose était certaine, il allait en voir un maximum pour réussir à avoir quelque chose de gênant sur ce jeune homme qui se croyait tout permis mais qu'il n'allait pas hésiter à piétiner du talon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Même s'il y a des tensions, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne compte pas...

Comment dire. Comment expliquer. Non, comment s'expliquer ce qu'il voyait. C'était inenvisageable. Inimaginable. Il se trouvait devant ce qui était censé être la maison – si on peut appeler ça comme ça – de Theo. Pourtant, et il avait beau le savoir pauvre, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il puisse vivre là. Il faudrait être fou ou... d'autres éventualités ne lui venaient pas tout de suite en tête, en tout cas c'était inadmissible qu'un être humain puisse vivre là. Il vérifia sur le papier où il avait noté l'adresse, puis sur son téléphone qui lui avait indiqué la route grâce à son GPS et tout indiquait que l'enfoiré vivait bien là.

Il soupira, sa visite promettait d'être encore pire que prévu. Enfin, avec un peu de chance il n'y aurait personne, il n'aurait plus qu'à laisser les polycopiés devant la porte et partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit cauchemardesque. Jackson toqua à la porte et fut surpris qu'elle ne s'écroule pas rien que par cette action, par contre, elle s'ouvrit. Ce n'était visiblement pas un endroit où la sécurité excellait, en même temps, à la place d'un voleur il comprendrait qu'il n'y avait rien à voler ici. Par contre, il avait toute la liberté de passer à l'action pour tuer l'énergumène dans son sommeil.

Sans plus attendre, et sachant pertinemment ce qu'il risquait à faire ça, il commença à pénétrer dans la bicoque qui semblait ne contenir rien d'autre que de la poussière.

\- Y'a quelqu'un ?

Personne n'avait l'air de vivre là à vrai dire, est-ce que la fouinasse aurait donné de fausses coordonnées ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi personne n'arrive à le joindre, ni lui ni ses parents, quel décérébré, vraiment. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il aperçut des traces de sang sur le parquet, et même pire que ça, elles semblaient être toute fraîche. Il mentirait en disant qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un un violent frisson de stupeur. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait trouver au bout de ces tâches, qui continuaient visiblement, il ne voulait pas le savoir, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est faire demi-tour et ne jamais revenir dans ce taudis. Pourtant, une partie de lui était prise d'une inquiétude sans borne qui le poussa à continuer.

Arrivant finalement à une autre porte, il la poussa doucement, prêt à décamper si un tueur se trouvait derrière, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il eut l'impression de mourir en voyant un corps gisant sur ce qu'il restait d'un vieux matelas.

Son cri résonna dans la baraque vide mais personne ne l'entendit. Il reprit ensuite difficilement son souffle et ne bougea pas durant plusieurs secondes voir quelques minutes. Il reconnaissait cette tignasse, oh il l'aurait reconnu entre mille et la peur lui tordait les tripes. La peur de soulever sa boite pour savoir si oui ou non le chat était mort.

Il finit par avancer un peu timidement, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le réveiller, et c'est une fois prés de lui qu'il souffla de soulagement en se rendant compte que ce con était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant. Là, il y avait des baffes qui se perdaient. En même temps, il n'allait pas le réveiller en le frappant pour lui avouer qu'il venait de lui faire la peur de sa vie, ça n'aurait absolument aucun sens.

Quoique...

Sans plus se soucier de quoique ce soit, le blondinet commença à mettre des petites tapes sur la joue de Theo.

\- Allez ! Theo ! On se réveille !

\- Hmm... murmura l'autre, complètement dans le coaltar.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que t'as foutu, mais tu saignes espèce de guignol, si tu restes comme ça tu vas te vider de ton sang !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille le bourges, t'as rien à faire ici. Grommela Raeken.

La tentation était grande pour le blondinet, oh oui. Mais s'il partait maintenant, il aurait la mort d'un camarade de classe – enfin camarade de classe un jour sur deux – pour le reste de ses jours et il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle culpabilité. Il le fixa encore un instant et posa sa main sur son front.

\- Et t'as de la fièvre en plus !

Autant parler à un mur, son ennemi s'était déjà rendormi, comme s'il se laissait mourir. Est-ce que tout ça découlait d'une tentative de suicide ? Impossible, Theo n'était pas du genre à se suicider. Bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement de quoi il était capable ou non, et puis à voir ce trou à rat, il pouvait tout à fais comprendre qu'on puisse vouloir mettre un terme à une vie aussi miséreuse.

Bien embêté, il regarda le jeune homme endormi qui paraissait tout à fais inoffensif à cet instant, il lui suffirait de le laisser là, il mourrait seul et lui foutrait enfin la paix. Sur le papier c'était bien, c'était même l'idéal. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas, il n'était pas aussi cruel. Il finit par prendre son portable et appela l'hôpital le plus proche, à peine eut-il commencé à parler que son portable vola à travers la pièce.

\- Mais t'es malade ?!

\- N'appelles pas l'hôpital !

\- Faut te faire soigner !

\- Je t'ai dis de partir alors fous le camps !

\- C'est pas possible d'être aussi buté !

\- Fais ce que tu veux, mais n'appelle pas l'hôpital... s'il te plaît.

Ajouta le miséreux avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Jackson le fixa perplexe, c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait le mot « s'il te plaît » en sa présence, jusque-là il pensait même qu'il ne le connaissait pas. C'est que le bougre tenait vraiment à ce qu'il n'appelle pas l'hôpital, il se demandait bien pourquoi seulement ce n'était pas Theo qui allait lui répondre pour le moment. Il ramassa son portable qu'il remit dans sa poche et attrapa le corps inanimé du blessé pour le traîner jusqu'à sa voiture où il l'allongea.

\- Je te préviens, si tu dégueulasses mes sièges en cuir, je... je te ferais travailler pour moi le temps de les rembourser.

Jackson avait au moins compris une chose c'est que Theo n'avait pas beaucoup de moyen, peut-être même pas du tout. Où était ses parents ? Pourquoi vivait-il seul dans une maison aussi délabrée ? Tant de questions qu'il aurait préféré ne pas se poser, pour lui Theo était comme un point de repère dans sa petite routine et maintenant, il savait qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais de la même façon à son plus grand désarroi.

Il roula jusqu'à chez lui avec une seule peur au ventre. Plusieurs, en fait. S'il se faisait arrêter par les flics, qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient en voyant un mec à moitié mort dans sa voiture ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait si Theo mourrait dans sa voiture ? Au fond de lui, il y avait pire que tout ça réunis. Qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait si Theo venait à disparaître de sa vie ? C'est vrai, il le détestait plus que quiconque, et se prendre la tête avec lui était une habitude, qu'il pensait déplorer. À y réfléchir maintenant, il se sentirait vide. Il n'aurait plus personne avec qui s'engueuler, à chaque instant il s'attendrait à le voir débarquer et monter sur ses grands chevaux, cependant personne ne viendrait.

Il n'irait peut-être pas jusqu'à penser qu'il aimait bien Theo mais sans se mentir, il avait une importance dans sa vie, plus d'importance que la plupart des gens. Ces gens qui lui ciraient les pompes à longueur de temps mais qui en réalité n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Au moins, Raeken était honnête avec lui, il pouvait lui accorder ça.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il bénit Dieu que ses parents ne soient jamais à la maison et qu'il puisse ainsi monter le blessé jusque dans la chambre d'ami sans qu'aucune question ne soit posé. Il n'y avait que la femme de ménage qui lui avait adressé un regard avant de les lever aux ciels en secouant la tête, se disant certainement qu'il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle lubie. Jackson n'en fit pas grand cas, se contentant de la saluer avec un sourire, après tout c'est elle qui préparait aussi à manger, et il n'y avait qu'elle qui savait vraiment ce qu'elle mettait dedans. Du moment qu'elle faisait bien son boulot, il n'avait pas de raison de chercher les ennuis.

Le blondinet l'installa sur le lit qu'il n'utilisait habituellement jamais mais qui était toujours prêt pour un invité éventuel, avant d'appeler un médecin qu'il connaissait. Il le fit venir pour prendre soin de Theo qui n'avait pas repris conscience, le médecin lui assura que tout allait bien, il n'avait pas tant perdu de sang que ça, il lui donna des médicament approprié ainsi que des instructions précises pour que la guérison se passe pour le mieux. Bien sûr, Jackson n'hésita pas à lui graisser la patte pour que tout ceci reste entre eux. Le docteur saurait rester discret.

Une fois les soins donné au malade, le médecin repartit et Jackson prit place auprès de son camarade pour le surveiller tout en faisant ses devoirs. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'il se réveille seul et fasse de sottises pendant qu'il aurait le dos tourné. D'un autre côté, pas question qu'il néglige ses études pour un petit trou-du-cul qui n'aurait certainement même pas la décence de le remercier.

Les heures passèrent et franchement, ce n'est pas qu'il s'inquiétait mais il commençait à douter que Theo rouvre les yeux. Est-ce qu'il pouvait garder un comateux ici, ça c'était la question. En plus, ses parents finiraient par rentrer un jour, il ne voulait même pas imaginer leur réaction en trouvant un inconnu chez eux, et qui pourrait le surveiller demain ? C'est en se posant ces questions qu'il remarqua que le jeune homme commençait à bouger, puis s'éveiller doucement, le regard brumeux et l'air perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Tu es chez moi. Lui répondit sagement Jackson.

Raeken se redressa tout à coup, grimaçant sous la douleur qu'il ressentait et regardant Whittemore tout affolé, comme s'il venait de lui annoncer une mort imminente.

\- Pourquoi je suis chez toi ? Pourquoi... t'as pris soin de moi ?

\- Parce que dans le cas contraire, tu serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler !

\- Je crois que le mot que tu cherches c'est « merci », suivi d'un « Jackson je ne sais pas comment tu peux te montrer aussi généreux envers le connard que je suis. »

\- Alors ça, tu peux toujours courir ! Le blondinet le regarda, accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

\- Eh bien, tu peux dire tout ce qu'il te plaira, tu ne pourras nier que tu as une dette de vie envers moi.

Pour la première fois depuis que Jackson le connaissait, Theo resta sans voix, comme s'il hésitait entre lui sauter à la gorge ou lui accorder qu'il avait plus que raison à ce sujet. Mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était Jackson, s'il ne lui accordait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de terrain, il finirait par le bouffer tout cru !

\- En plus de ça, maintenant je peux montrer à tout le monde combien tu es pitoyable, j'ai vu ta maison je te rappelle.

Fronçant les sourcils, Theo serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures avant de finalement se lever sous le regard curieux du blondinet, puis enleva son haut, se retrouvant à présent torse nu devant celui qu'il détestait, mis à part son pansement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Demanda le capitaine de lacrosse, pris au dépourvu.

\- Je vais te rembourser ma dette. Affirma l'autre sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place au doute quant à comment il allait faire ça.


End file.
